Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a character from Disney and the main protagonist of the DuckTales series. He appeared in the 73rd episode of DEATH BATTLE, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, where he fought against Shovel Knight from the video game of the same name. History The uncle to Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck was born to a poor Scottish family and lived a relatively normal life until his 10th birthday, where his father had taken him to see the remains of the old McDuck clan castle. Inspired by the sight of the McDuck clan's former glory, Scrooge took up a job where he had earned his first coin: his number one dime. However, Scrooge soon discovered that his dime was an American coin, which was rendered useless, due to the fact that he was in Scotland. Having felt cheated, Scrooge decided to move to America where he would build his fortune by being smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, all while venturing around the world to search for countless treasures. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 3'/91.4 cm * Weight: 20 lbs/9 kg * Birth Year: 1867 * Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland * Estimated Net Worth: $300 quadrillion * Invented concrete and the Super Bowl Arsenal & Skills * Cane * Burglar Stunner * Neutra-Friction Ray * Antintertia Ray * Knife Fighting * Sword Dueling * Various guns and cannons Feats * Out-roared a lion * Survived the Titanic sinking * Outran a cheetah * Survived a cannon blast to the face * Was dragged through a minefield * Fought Teddy Roosevelt * Traveled to the Earth's core * Destroyed a steamboat Gallery Scrooge McDuck cashes into DEATH BATTLE!.jpg|Scrooge McDuck cashes into DEATH BATTLE! ducktales scrooge.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as he appears in DuckTales (1987) carl-barks-05.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's signature money dive (artwork by Carl Barks) 6a00d83452033569e2017c381ab64e970b.png|Scrooge McDuck as he appears in the DuckTales video game and its remake, DuckTales Remastered (1989 and 2013) Scrooge02.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's first coin Scrooge McDuck Sprite (NES).png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! scrooge2017.png|Scrooge McDuck as he appears in DuckTales (2017) Trivia * Scrooge McDuck is the first character in Death Battle that is from the Mickey Mouse universe. * Scrooge McDuck is the second original Disney character to appear on DEATH BATTLE!, the first being Goliath (as previous characters were owned by Disney but made by other brands that Disney bought the rights to). Coincidentally, both of them won their fights. * Scrooge McDuck, like Goliath, is also of Scottish birth who emigrated to America. * Scrooge McDuck killing Shovel Knight for attempting to steal from his money bin is similar to Donkey Kong killing Knuckles for stealing his bananas. References * Scrooge McDuck on Wikipedia * Scrooge McDuck on the Disney Wiki Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a Rival